It's A Love-Hate-Need Type Of Thing
by SealInBlood
Summary: "Listen, Cato. I love you, but I can't do this if you don't truly love me back." A dark figure came from behind Clove and she didn't notice. "Cato?" She looked behind herself because his eyes fluttered away from her. "Clove!" A strong arm pushed her out of the way and took a sword to the chest for her. Clove shot a knife at the killer and looked at the dead, wait, that's not Cato..
1. Chapter 1 Victor Priority, Of Course

**"I won't be, no I won't be like you. Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth. Eyes like yours can't look away, but you can't stop DNA."  
** **DNA by Lia Marie Johnson**

 **DISCLAIMER-I do NOT own the Hunger Games. All right do to Suzanne Collins**

The girl grunted deeply as she let a a knife fly from her hand, across a small training arena. It struck her fighter in the arm and they fell to their knees. The older boy gasped in pain as blood seeped from his arm, he charged her in rage at full speed.

The girl ducked to the side, grabbed his injured arm and threw him out of the ring. She smiled at her work and touched her face with her hand, a bright red substance oozed from her nose onto her hand.

She coughed and blood splattered onto the floor, she grinned at looked at the crowd. "Another fighter down," A pause occured as the automated machine retrieved the name of the child, "Terry Daniels defeated by," Another pause while the machine searched for the name of the victor, "Clove Sevina. Anyone up for a fight?" The robotic voice chimed and everyone backed away, afraid to challenge the strongest girl in the district.

"Really? Nobody? I'm already weak, might as well take advantage of that." The brown haired girl scanned the room and still no one stepped up to fight her.

"Okay. Guess I'll go home with another undefeated day." A water bottle was chucked from the crowd to Clove and she caught it perfectly and with grace. "And my daily victor water and bread."

"Thanks." She sprayed the water down her throat and drained the bottle in seconds. A piece of bread was then thrown from the same area of the musky room. "Thanks again." She grinned evilly and tore a piece before shoving the piece of bread into her mouth.

The place went dark meaning only those who wanted to continue to train could stay overnight and those who were watching the fights or fighting would leave. Clove moved to the corner of the ring, and sat down in a chair while wiping all the blood off her face with a wet towel.

In the pitch black, only two shadows remained in the dark. One of them being Clove's.

"Nice job, Clover." A husky but sweet voice went through her ears.

Without turning around Clove recognized the voice. "What do you want Cato?" Clove ripped another piece of bread into her mouth.

Cato wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"Cato, seriously, I'm all sweaty from training. Do really wanna touch me right now?" Clove remarked with a full mouth because she was tying her boot laces and had to hold her food.

"Not really, I just want the bread." Without hesitation Cato turned Cloves head to him and pulled the bread out of her mouth with his teeth.

"Thanks!" He yelled while pulling the bread out of his mouth for a bite as he ran to the door.

"Hey!" Clove quickly pulled a knife from her shoe and threw it and hit her target dead-on. She had trapped Cato's shirt sleeve to the wooden wall next to the door.

"Bad boys don't get bread." Clove stuck out her hand and he shook his head 'no.' "Cato…. Please babe?"

"Half and half?" Cato smiled and he held the bread with his head way above his head because she was much shorter than him she had to give in.

"That I might do." Clove looked at him with a smile. Cato raised his eyebrows. "Fine." Clove gave in to Cato and he tore the bread in half. She took her half and walked back to the ring. She climbed into the ring and started to retrieve her knives before a strong force tackled her down.

"Get off me, Hadley." Clove growled.

"What if I don't?" Cato smirked and looked into her eyes as he was pinning her down with his brute force.

"Bite me." Clove snarled and realized what she'd said. She has got to stop using that term!

Cato snapped his neck down onto her exposed collar bone and clasped his teeth together. Clove moaned in both pain and satisfaction as she begged him to get off her.

Cato didn't get off her, yet he dove down onto her neck even harder, giving multiple love bites.

"Cato…" Clove said his name and clenched her gloves, " _Never let your guard down._ " She thought.

She tried a sort of backflip move on him and flipped herself onto the top.

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Clove exclaimed. Her eyes were bright with happiness that only Cato could create.

Just then the door creaked open and in came Verim, Clove's ex.

"Ah lookie here." His voice proclaimed. "Well, well, well. Maybe you shouldn't of left me Clove, I don't think I've ever been pinned by you. Much stronger than him obviously." Verim growled.

"Well you don't look like it, Verim." Clove growled back in a low tone, and Cato just watched the scene unfold, ready to protect Clove if it came to it.

"Ahah! Sure Clove, sure. Keep telling yourself and him that." He spat.

Clove launched herself from Cato and ducked the rim in one swift movement. Clove swung a punch, but Verium ducked under.

"You're not a victor Clove, why do you think you can beat one?" Victor stared at her as she viciously threw punches and he continued to dodge them.

Cato started to run over, knowing something bad would happen after he was finally snapping out of his shock.

Verim grabbed Clove's wrist and pulled it behind her back and under her shoulder blade. "Stick to knives, Clove. You're much better at them." Cato finally reached the two of them and said, "Let her go, Verim."

"Ohhh, Cato's scared, is he? Am I gonna do something?" Cato stepped closer. "Aww don't come two close now, Cato. I'm a victor, remember? I can do serious damage now, can't I?"

Cato stood staring as Verim adjusted his grip, one on Clove's wrist and the other grabbed onto her ponytail from the back.

Verim pulled her head to the side by her hair and exposed her neck. He pulled hard on her ponytail holder and it broke. Clove's hair fell down and to both Cato and Verim she looked irresistible.

Cato started to move to Clove but Verim spoke, "Ah ah ah, Cato. Just wait patiently okay? Victor priority, of course."

Cato let a low growl from the back of his throat, which made everyone else cowar but it always made Clove swoon.

Clove sighed in mental pain as Verim slid his hand from her neck, down her waist, and to the side of her leg. Clove was obviously trying to hide her shock as she didn't move from the position Verim had her.

He put his hand on her mid-thigh and grabbed a knife from the belt she kept on her leg. He agonizingly slow, pulled his hand back up to her neck.

He cut a little slit and she winced but didn't show it. "Oh, don't be scared Clove. I'm not gonna hurt you. Cato is."

Cato broke from his stare in rage and punched at Verim's head. Verim moved Clove's face in front of him just in time.

Cato took in a deep breath as he saw his loved one fall to the ground unconscious.

"Clove! Clove! Wake up!" Verim dashed out of the building but Cato didn't care. He fell to his knees next to Clove and all he wanted was for Clove to be safe. Cato shook her shoulders and saw fresh blood coming from her eye, nose, and her lip.

"No, no, no! Clove I'm sorry! I-I didn't- I just- ugh!" Cato leaned over her and touched her face and held her head with his hand. "Verim! You'll pay! You killed her sister, and now, you could've killed Clove!" He shouted into the abyss of the room. Cato realized it as he said it, technically Verim wasn't the one who hurt her… Cato was.

 **Hey guys! Author's note here! I was reading a bunch of Clato fics and watching a bunch of INCREDIBLE edits on youtube and I thought I'd write a Clato fic myself. I have already written one but I deleted it, it was SO awful and the worst part was all my friends knew about it. I apologize in advance if updates go slow after about a week.**

 **Btw I will be giving shoutouts to those who help me out with ideas and stuff sooooooo until the next chapter! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :)**


	2. Chapter 2 What Can I Say? Die?

**"I'm never gonna get to close to you, even when I mean the most to you. In case you go and leave me in the dirt."  
I'm Way Too Good At Goodbyes by Sam Smith**

 **DISCLAIMER-I do NOT own the Hunger Games. All rights will forever and always go to Suzanne Collins. I wish they didn't though lol**

He pondered everything and finally Clove came to with blood red towels covering her face.

She looked around for some sort of explanation or clue to what happened when she saw Cato frantically looking around. "Cato?"

His head jerked over to look at her. The spiky blonde haired boy rushed over and knelt down to her. He grabbed her head, "Clove. Are you okay?" His eyes burned into her with desire. "Clove, listen, I'm so sorry, I didn't- I- I didn't mean too- Well I did but- Not at you!"

Clove looked at him in confusion, "Okay, okay, slow down. Cato. What happened?" Clove asked not even recalling anything.

"Do you even remember what happened?" Cato asked.

"Well, I am asking what happened, so what do you think?" Clove laughed lightly.

Cato fixed his posture and puffed out his chest in bravery but with a sort of scared face. "Cato? Did something bad happen?"

Cato knitted his eyebrows together and Clove sat up facing him. "Was it actually that bad, Cato?" Cato looked at her longily.

"First of all, I'm sorry." Cato looked at her.

"Cato, people in District Two don't apologize." Clove said jokingly.

"Whatever, I am sorry. I did this to you. Verim," Cato paused, hating the fact the he muttered that wretched name. "He blocked my punch to him, with you." Cato was ashamed as he said it, and his face turned red from embarrassment, waiting for a hit to the face from Clove.

Instead of getting mad, Clove burst out laughing, rolling around on the ground and everything. "He, he what?!" Clove started coughing, choking on air from laughing.

Cato looked down at the ground, "You are not making this any easier, Clove." Clove laughed even louder, breathing very heavily.

"Cato, Cato, Cato. From all this laughing you're gonna give me wrinkles for the reaping tomorrow. Seriously!"

Cato chuckled, "At least they aren't gonna see 'em if you do have wrinkles."

Clove looked at him in question.

"You're not volunteering, are you?" Cato asked.

"No, but I could be reaped…" Clove said.

"You're not gonna be reaped, and if you are someone's obviously gonna volunteer. It's DIstrict 2, and Lilian said she was gonna volunteer since it was her last year too."

"Wait, I thought you were volunteering…?" Clove asked, very confused.

"I am." Cato looked.

"But Lilian's good, like, really, really, good." Clove said concerned.

Cato smirks. "You don't really think she could stop me, do you?"

"Just a keep a mace away from her and you'll be good. Or show you're ruthless and kill her at bloodbath. That'd be smart. Actually, kill whoever your partner is at bloodbath. Show the crowd you're ruthless and willing to stop at nothing."

Cato looked at her in concern, "Wow Clove, you've thought really deep into everything."

"Well, what can I say? Die? No. I just want you to get outta there as soon a possible. I wanna be the first from the District to see you when you get back." Clove stared into his eyes.

"Clove, I'll love you no matter what happens."

"Don't talk like that, you are gonna win. And you are gonna get back to me, don't even question it." Clove said defiantly, "Anyway, see you at reaping?" Clove smiled.

Cato nodded with a smile, "Love you, babe." He kissed her goodbye and headed off before Clove started performing gymnastic fighting to a dummy whilst knocking off a lot of mannequins heads.

 **Whoa oh my god, cliffhanger! (not really lol) Anyways if you guys could tell where I was leading this chapter, yeah reapings are next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy thank you!**

 **Review are always very much appreciated, thanks again, see you at the next chapter, BYEEEEEEEEE! :)**

 **Also I apologize for the very short chapter, next will d** efinitely **be longer XD**


	3. Chapter 3 King Of Fire

**"I've never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes."  
Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish **

**Disclaimer! I do not own the hunger games even if I pray every day... Who said that? Anyways, all rights go the famous Suzanne Collins.**

"Clove Kentwell!" They called her name. Her name! Clove's name. Cato could hardly breath, he held in his spite and thought all the nastiest things as he watched Clove proudly walk up the stage's stairs. " _Seriously?! Lilian seriously chicken out?! Lilian even KNOWS Clove is my girlfriend, what a great friend Lilian… Well, that's one person I'm gonna kill after the games._ "

"And now for the boys," The lady walked over to the bowl, and said a name, a name Cato never thought I would hear being reaped. "Rex Ha-"

"I volunteer!" A familiar voice to Clove shouted. As soon as she heard the familiar name of Rex, she knew what Cato was going to do. She shot him a glare hoping he would catch on, but Cato couldn't let them get the rest of the sentence out. He would not let people find him weak and know he volunteered because Cato's brother was reaped.

They couldn't let anyone know that Clove nor Cato had a heart. Even though about half the district knew that they were the most dangerous two in the district, no had ever suspected they were a thing. Thank the lord.

Clove glared at Cato and he glared back, they were also excellent at hiding things and lying. That's probably why nobody knew they were together.

"Now what's your name?" Cato thought quickly about his response, and decided not to say his last name, they couldn't know he had a heart for his brother. No one would think anything, they weren't even that keen on last names in DIstrict 2, no one ever had the same first name anyways. It was a district 2 thing, no one was allowed to have the same first name as another unless you wanted to start a feud between families. And in district 2, you never want to fight anyone.

"My name is Cato." He snarled not breaking his glare at Clove. "Give it up for Cato!" The lady looked at the two for a second before she grabbed their hands and lifted them up by the wrists, Cato and Clove slowly broke their death looks and transferred them to the crowd and camera with huge smirks while the crowd cheered.

Soon they were brought into the Justice Building and they sat down on a couch alone while the they for their mentors. Clove and Cato sighed as they dropped their evil act.

"Good fudging God it's hard to act cruel to you." Clove chuckled. Cato smiled at her, "Eh, not that difficult for me, guess I'm just better than you." Cato jokingly says.

"No, no. It's just I'm better at loving than you." Clove retaliates.

Cato scoffs. "Who brings you gifts for your birthday _even though_ your birthday is during the Hunger Games every year?"

Clove narrows her eyes and attacked what would normally be a soft spot, if Cato wasn't ruthless, "Who wasn't dumb enough to volunteer with their girlfriend even though she would've protected who he volunteered for?"

Cato bit his lip, "Who wants to kiss you right now?" He smiled and leaned towards her, "Yeah, well, me and you I guess, so I win."

She locked lips with him and he mumbled, "Damn it." Against her lips and they both laughed into their kiss.

"Wow. These are the two tributes I thought were stone-cold." A snarky voice remarked and they broke apart, immediately putting their act back up.

"We are, if you're just to brain dead to realize that it's all just lust, then I really don't want you as my mentor." Clove snapped and saw the sharp fanged woman stare and her and then smile.

"I like this one. Brutus!" A bald head poked through a door, "Yep?" He replied.

"I think we might have a victor on our hands." The well know female victor known as Enobaria smiled at Clove but she just thinned her eyes and smirked at her.

"How do you know that already?!" Brutus exclaimed as he sat in a chair across from them and next to Enobaria.

"Her attitude is just, perfect." Enobaria finally gave Cato a second thought and looked at him, he gave a cold look "Brutus… I think District 2 has major chances for victory here."

Brutus looked over Cato, "You all brawn, bud? Or do ya got something up there too?" Brutus gestured to his temple while Enobaria chuckled.

"I'd say I'm 50-50 since 100-100 is impossible." Clove smirked at Cato's remark.

"No way. If you're anything you're more like 0-0."

"Well obviously you're the one who would be 0-0 because you've got no muscle and no brain if you think that's how ratios work." Cato retailited as Clove.

"Well at least I can use any weapon and still be good at them."

Cato paused, "Yeah? You can't aim a bow at all though!"

"You can't kill me with your weapon of choice!"

"Neither can you!"

"Wanna see?!" Clove pulled a knife out of the abyss of flowing material in her short black dress.

"Wanna see you try and fail!" Cato pulled a long sword from somewhere Enobaria and Brutus had no idea was there.

He swung his sword, and Clove ducked it and threw a knife. Cato turned 360 degrees and dodged it, but it caught his black suit and stuck it to the chair leg.

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" Cato screeched as he dove for Clove and tackled her down onto the ground. Her pinned her but she bucked her hips and flipped him over.

Clove said in a snarky voice, "I guess you should've tried harder." Clove smiled her famous maniacal smile that could kill anyone by just looking at it. She held him at knife-point to the throat. "I win." Her sweet but innocently evil voice said. She stood up and offered her hand to her district partner, "Sorry, did I hurt your ego?"

"People in District 2 don't apologize." Cato said quoting her from the night before.

"Brutus… We've got victory in the bag." Enobaria smiled, her fangs glinted in the light from the lamp next to her.

Clove looked around the room, it was a large room with dark red walls with black accents. The floor was white with red accents to it. She caught an ember of fire out of the corner of her eye and quickly jerked her head towards it. Anyone who had ever seen Clove would know she's a pyromaniac, which is basically a person who is obsessed with fire.

Every chance she gets Clove will light a fire, she loves the feel of it and the look of it. How it works and the damage it can do is here favorite thing about it. Cato leans up behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck, "Once we get into the arena, I'll give you the first match I find." Clove turned to look at him.

"Sounds like a plan." She maliciously grinned before walking over to the fire, she ripped of the grate in one swift movement, and lifted up a log that was halfway burnt. She held it in front of her, and beckoned Cato over. He looked at her and she looked at the ground and then back up at him.

He kneeled down and he trusted her with everything at the moment to impress their mentors, Clove tapped the fire on one side of his shoulder and then the other, "You are now the King Of Fire."

Cato smirked at her and stood up. Enobaria and Brutus looked at them with curious and surprised faces, "Brilliant." Cato put his hand on hers and she fell into his ocean eyes.

"Also…" Clove stared into his warm eyes, "Never let your guard down." Cato ripped the torch from her hand and held it up to her.

Enobaria and Brutus let out a slow, scattered clap and laughed at Clove's reaction which was a thinned eye glare, "I'll admit. You got me there." Clove crossed her arms.

 **Hey guys! SealInBlood here! I just wanted to let you guys know my schedules gonna be off for two days, after that you've got about a week of on time posts! :)**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Emeralds

**Remember the moment, you know exactly where you're goin'. 'Cause the next moment before you know it, time is slowin' and it's rolling still.  
Holding Onto You by Twenty One Pilots**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games no matter how many times a beg. All rights go to ME, just kidding, they go to Suzanne Collins.**

Clove pulled Cato into her room on the train. "Wanna go over strats without Emo-baria and Brutal-us?"

"Stop with the shitty puns!" Cato exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to be a bitch about it!" Clove retaliated while laughing and looked at him.

He looked back and pulled Clove to the door forcefully and pinned her against the wall. He locked the door without breaking eye contact with her.

"Uh, Cato? Is this your strat?" Clove laughed as she knew he just wanted her.

Cato kissed Clove forcefully and she responded quickly with passion. Cato smoothly picked Clove up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

After a few minutes of intimate lip locking, Cato broke apart quickly to pull his shirt over his head. After that deed was done he pushed Clove down onto the bed, holding her hands above her head.

"Oh, Clover." Cato said innocently whispering in her ear as he leaned down, "You know you don't want to fight back." He laughed lightly and she freed one hand and dug it into his hair.

"Kiss me." She demanded and Cato crashed into her lips and she hungrily returned the favor. Clove let him do the work as he leaned into her neck, but he stopped right before he touched it. He brushed her skin once with his lips, "Clove…"

"Hmm…?" Cato kissed her neck once, and then again on her jawline.

"Clove…" Cato said louder as he went a bit rougher on her neck.

"What…" Clove moaned the words.

"I want you." Cato broke away from her and they stared each other right in the eyes.

"Then take me." Clove pulled her black dress off and she was left in her undergarments.

Cato couldn't hold back, he attacked her like an animal. He was grabbing her hips and grinding into her, and it hurt so bad, but Clove loved it.

Cato started to undo his belt, but a loud voice called, "Cato! Clove! 30 minutes time to greet the Capital! And I want to have you guys with me in 5!" Enobaria's voice rang in their ears.

Cato forced his tongue one more time before hesitantly breaking away from her.

Cato grabbed his shirt and put it over his head before Clove fixed his tie. He slipped his suit on and looked at Clove on her knees, slipping her dress back over her head.

"Zip me up…?" Clove smiled over her shoulder.

Cato walked up behind her and pressed himself against her back, he placed his hands on her hips and took one hand and grabbed the zipper. Cato pressed his lips against the back of her exposed shoulder as he pulled the zipper up.

"Ready?" Cato grabbed Clove's hand and they walked out to Enobaria.

"Cato and Clove. What is that?" Enobaria pointed to their locked hands.

"Shit." Clove said.

"You guys are together... Aren't you?" She smiled and the tributes said nothing, "Don't worry about it. I was with my district partner. But you know, it was either death or life for me. Had to choose at one point." Enobaria chuckled.

Clove and Cato exchanged looks in disgust. "Anyways, Cato I want you to wrap your arm around her at all times. Clove be sweet and nice to the fans, Cato if she goes close to a male pull her away. Clove act shocked and surprised every time he does it but don't let that cut your act. So basically Cato be a selfish prick and Clove act like you're completely oblivious."

Clove and Cato looked at each other and then back at Enobaria.

"Fine." Clove mumbled and started to leave but Enobaria stopped her.

"Clove. Cato. I need you to wear proper attire." Cato looked down and thought, ' _True, true._ '

"Cato, do you possibly have red suit bottoms? If so, put them on with a white shirt and red bowtie. Clove, put on your sexiest red dress. Make sure the shade of the colors match."

Cato looked at Clove at the word 'sexy.' "Will do Enobaria."

Clove headed off into her room and Cato to his. He quickly dressed as Enobaria said and wore a short sleeved white shirt, specifically to show off his muscles. Clove put on a short, skin tight, sleeveless red dress that had black lace on the bottom half.

Cato came out of his room wearing red suit pants, a short sleeved white shirt, black shoes, and a red bow tie. Clove came out wearing red high heels, a red black laced dress, and her hair fell neatly to her sides. They were both irresistible.

"Right in time." Enobaria said and looked outside. "Now march right through the crowd, Cato stare straight ahead, be a cocky bitch, and Clove try to greet people and smile as Cato drives you forward."

"Simple enough." Clove remarked.

The two walked out as Brutus and Enobaria followed them from behind. Cato kept a straight stare on the path as he kept his arm around Clove's waist. She waved and smiled at people as she walked by. One person reached out their hand and she shook it. Another very good-looking person shook her hand, and Cato glared at them for a second before driving Clove forward again.

"Clove!" Someone shouted. Clove looked at them and the person said, "You're my hero!" It was a little capitol girl. "Thank you." Cato let Clove stop for the girl as Clove hugged her and walked on. Then people started chanting their names.

"Cato! Clove!" People were screaming their names all around. Out of nowhere someone attempted to tackle Clove. But Cato had quick reflexes, he picked Clove up and spun her around and she kicked the man in the back and the man fell down.

"District 2 scum!" He shouted as peacekeepers came and restrained him.

Cato pulled Clove along for he 'acted' like he didn't want her to get hurt, and she fought back, "I'm not weak, okay?" Clove said.

"Yeah, well you're not getting hurt before the games." Cato said angrily pulled her towards him and she put on a pouting face. He whispered, "You're emeralds are not gonna work on me right now, Clove."

She smirked at the words and they walked into the building that they would be staying in until the games.

 **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I appreciate you reading this, reviews are always appreciated! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5 So Cool But So Stupid

**"** **I couldn't see the danger. It was just a little taste of temptation. I could not read the silence, that was written on your face."  
** **Running the Risk by Foreigner.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Hunger Games, all rights go to Dr. Phil. I mean Suzanne Collins.**

Cato and Clove stood on the chariot with their Roman outfits on and the district 1 boy looked at her with a smile. Clove sneered at him and he turned away quickly.

People were cheering their names and Clove smiled at it and their names continued on and on. Soon, gasps were heard from the crowd, Cloves eyes widened as she saw the tributes from 12 on the screen. She scowled and Cato saw it too.

"Do you trust me, Cato?" Clove asked. Cato looked at her concerned and then nodded. Clove pulled her prop sword out of the hilt. "You do it too." The screens were flickering between 2 and 12, not deciding who to watch. When Clove swung a hit at Cato he blocked it and made sure the reins stayed attached to the chariot.

He swung back and she ducked, the Roman costumes brought it all together. They fought harder and harder until all screens were on them and Clove had Cato pinned against the side of the chariot with her fake sword. But the next thing that happened was weird, Cato grabbed her waist and threw her over the chariot, but not quite. He held her about a foot above the ground, and her hair flew over the ground. The crowd went wild and started throwing roses, then, Clove backflipped out of Catos arms and ran back and grabbed onto the district 3's horse's reins and launched herself on a standing position on 3's horse..

"Hello, 3." The girl sneered at her but the boy smiled. "Alliance?" The boy nodded and the girl looked on in shock. Clove continued standing on the horses saddle and leaned down and gave the boy a hand shake. Clove felt the entire crowds eyes and them. As the turn came around, the 2 chariot was in reach for the most risky parkour jump she'd ever do, hopefully. She took the leap and she landed next to Cato, particularly in his arm. The crowd went insane! Clove and Cato looked into each other's eyes, and they both felt all the tributes eyes on them.

"I've never seen anyone do something so cool but so stupid." He smirked and Clove laughed lightly, "I guess I'm just better than you." His eyes narrowed in humor, but then they both shifted their gaze to President Snow who was absolutely glaring at them.

Clove felt eyes on the back of her head and she turned around to see the district 12 male looking at her, she bared her teeth, licked them and smirked. He turned his gaze away quickly and she smiled. Soon the chariots started off again, heading back to their mentors. Enobaria and Brutus looked at them in shock as they got back. "What were you thinking?" Brutus yelled and all tributes looked over. One of them being the district 1 boy and Clove snarled at him.

"Brutus, chill. The sponsors loved it!" Enobaria squealed and Clove was shocked at that high-pitched noise that came from someone so emo! Haha! Ugh. Brutus glared at her before looking back at Clove, "That was the riskiest thing you could have done. Snow wants you dead now! You do know that, right?"

Clove shrugged it off and Cato whispered, "He'll go through me before her." Enobaria smiled and looked around. "Just start showing off more." Enobaria said, "But don't be TOO risky."

Cato and Clove frowned at each other. "Fine." Clove scowled and Cato smirked. Something about her anger turned him on.

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me and reading this chapter! I thank you for reading!**

 **Also in reply to ' i love pandas and stuff ' thank you for the constructive critiscm and how can I make this story better?**

 **Read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter! Clato for life! BYEEEEEEE :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Got A Problem?

**"That this hopeless situation, is what I'm trying to achieve. But I try to run on, it's all or none."  
All or None by Pearl Jam.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Hunger Games, all rights as do always go to Suzanne Collins. :(**

Cato and Clove marched into the training room after immediately getting on their training clothes. Both of them headed straight for the spears, wanting to beat the other at it.

Cato threw one and it landed on the second closest rim to the bully's eye. Clove threw one and it landed in the same exact place, except on the opposite side of the rim. Clove and Cato burned their looks into each other's eye and both smiled with a smirk.

After about an hour of them training, Cato and Clove both got tired of throwing them and just started sparring. Then tributes finally started showing up. The first two to show up were the two district 1 tributes, Clove scoffed at the look of the girl. Beautiful and useless. Ugh. " _Well she looks like a bitch._ " Cato and Clove exchanged glances and the boy eyed Clove. She smirked and called over, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Cato snickered and the district 6 tributes looked over.

The boy shook his head and walked over with a goofy grin on his face, "Marvel, nice to meet ya." He had this sort of southern, arrogant, voice to him that fit him well. Clove and Cato both couldn't really put their finger on it. He had short, dark brown, curly hair and was incredibly tall. Clove already felt small next to Cato, but this guy? Damn, she looks like an ant now.

Clove looked at him in question, "That's a pretty common name." Clove said blandly, inwardly grossed out, she thought no one deserves to SHARE a name.

"Yeah, its huge in district 1." Marvel, the one who obviously threw spears by the look of his arms, said.

"That's what she said." Cato mumbled and Clove tried to hold it in but burst out laughing. Marvel snickered and the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Got a problem, 1?" Clove lightly punched her in the shoulder and she looked taken aback, geez, she does not mess around. The girl turned away and went for the bow and arrows.

"She's Glimmer." Marvel said. Clove gagged at her name and smirked, stupid name.

"Did that slut seriously volunteer?" Cato laughed loudly as Clove said that, which drew more attention to arriving tributes. About half of them were looking over.

"Yep." Marvel sighed, "Two facts about her. She's exactly how she looks."

"That's just one."

"No, you can look at her and know she is beautiful and useless." Clove snickered, remembering those were exactly her thoughts.

Whatever her name was, Clove watched her. She went over to the bow and arrows station and took a few shots, the first shot, hit the leg, the second, the arm, the third, didn't even hit.

"Are you kidding me?" Clove asked. "She shouldn't be in the Careers."

Cato nodded, "Wanna break it to her?" Clove nodded but Marvel stopped them.

"She's good for sponsors. Keep her alive until we don't need her." Marvel said. Clove looked at him in a bit of anger, but he smiled at her and she felt something in her gut. Hatred or love? She wasn't sure but she didn't like it.

Cato saw Cloves face light up a bit, " _Oh no, no no no. Marvel is NOT making a love story in the Careers, nor is he hitting on Clove. No._ "

"Marvel, we don't need her. If she can't kill, we get no sponsors." Cato said. "And by the looks of it, she can't shoot a ten feet tall bear." Clove smiled devilishly and Marvel looked back at Glimmer.

"You get me and Glimmer. Or you get neither of us. It'd be the first year that there wasn't a Career alliance. You want that?" Marvel asked. He only wanted to stay on the right side of Cato and Clove, not against them.

Cato glared at Marvel and some of the tributes watching looked away in fright. "Fine." Cato grumbled, "You're allowed in."

"That's what she said." Clove mumbled and Cato hates it when people make him laugh when he's mad but he did. He barked in laughter and everyone looked at Marvel, Clove and Cato. Clove and Cato glared at a few of them and they all coward away. Except for the district 12 chick.

Clove nudged Catos arm and he looked at 12. He raised an eyebrow and 12 kept staring back. "I got this." Clove said and Cato didn't break his stare with 12.

Clove pulled out a knife and threw it, it landed in the table 12 was working at, and it had sliced right brought the middle of the knot she was tying. " _What a weird type of knot, one that would stay if you tied it to something and yanked on it really hard. The type you would use for making a weapon, but what?_ " Clove thought. " _Tying a spear head on a piece of wood? No. Uhhh… Repairing a sword? No. Damn, I've never felt this stupid. She's got broad shoulders, somewhat strong arms. Looks like she could run quite a bit. Umm. Fuck! It's archery, Clove! You're so stupid!_ " Clove scowled at herself and Marvel saw it.

"Uhhh, Clove..? You good…?" He asked. Clove broke out for her thoughts and mumbled, "Yeah." Before heading over to the throwing knives.

The male tribute from district 9 was there and Clove shoved him out of the way mid-throw. "Hey!" He turned around and as soon as he saw who it was he whispered, "Just so you know, there's no such thing as Career priority, other districts are a thing too." The male shoved her away and continued his knife throwing.

"Fuck off, 9." Clove threw a knife as he threw his and it landed in the hilt of his knife that was in the bullseye. "I'll end you in the bloodbath." She raised her knife to his throat, "Go on, retaliate and see where that gets you." 9 walked away mumbling profanities and joined his district partner. Clove smirked and then she felt an arm around her waist. Clove ducked and rolled behind the attacker and quickly stood up with her knife to the back of their neck.

The attacker laughed and turned around, "I got you." Cato said, all the while snickering at her reaction.

Clove scoffed, "Fuck you, Cato."

"You wish." He said and Clove rolled her eyes.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! Thanks for getting to the sixth chapter! Also I apologize for the last chapter, it was freakishly short but I wanted to make a chapter on the parade ALONE.**

 **Clato for life! BYEEEEE :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Give It Edge

**"Just like fire, burning out the way. If** **I can light the world up for just one day. Watch this madness, colorful charades, no one can be just like me any way!"  
** **Just Like Fire by P!nk.**

 **DISCLAIMER! All rights go to Suzanne Collins, per usual.**

Clove was sitting next to Cato and he had his arm wrapped around her as they watched the reapings. Cato and Clove's favorite game to play was to guess what weapons each tribute had when they volunteered or were reaped.

Even though they'd already met Marvel and Glitter or something,

The district 1 female had volunteered. "Uhhhh, maybe a, I don't even know. She doesn't look like she could use a sword or spear, maybe just maybe a bow, but her shoulders don't look built for that. Maybe a small knife." Clove looked over the girl again, "Actually, scratch that I have no idea."

"Me neither." Cato laughed as he and Clove both knew she uses a bow. It was a joke to say she was so weak she had no weapon.

The district 1 male flashed on screen as another volunteer. They took one look at his chest and arms, "Spear." Cato and Clove said in unison. They laughed and Clove was about to skip over their own reapings. "No I wanna see it!"

"Okay." Clove put the remote back down it showed Clove first and Cato looked at the ceiling as if he were thinking.

"Huh, I wonder…" Cato looked at Clove who was giving him a ' _Really?'_ look. "Oh I remember!" Cato looked at Clove with a smile, "It's fire!" For a second Clove wanted to scold him for he knew it was throwing knives, but she took the chance and pulled a lit log from the fire which was across the room.

Cato stood quickly and took the torch from her, he put it down to the rim of her shirt. It lit her shoulder quickly on fire and didn't pain her nor did it scare her. She took her hands and brushed it against the fire and it went out quickly.

"And you're the Queen of Fire?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm the Girl On Fire." Clove smiled. They stood two feet apart from each other, smiling at each other.

Some district's stylist walked in at that moment and leaned in, "Julian," He paused and looked at Cato and Clove, "Have you got," His eyes fluttered back to Cato's stylist, "The uh, hair-spray? I ran out…" Clove looked at the stylist for whoever's district stylist and knew something was up immediately.

"Sure, Cinna…" Julian mumbled and handed the stylist a can.

Clove knew she needed to talk to the rest of the Careers.

"Hey, Cato?" She glanced at him and was about to speak but he read her mind, "Yeah let's go."

Clove walked to the door and Cato followed right behind. Cinna looked at them as they left, Cato let out a growl as Cinna looked at him and Clove.

Clove inwardly melted but didn't let it show, she marched to the training room with Cato as they black and red outfits with two on them made them look even more deadly.

They walked through the door and saw Marvel throwing spears and Glimmer shootings arrows, one of them was horribly failing. Wonder who that was.

"Marvel!" Clove shouted. She marched up to him as he gave a questionable look. All eyes were on four of the careers, because Cato rushed over to Glimmer and pulled her away from Clove and Marvel. "Stay here." Cato said a bit loud so everyone could hear. "Act worried but brave Glimmer." Cato mumbled quietly.

"Cato, what's going on?" Glimmer said loudly, acting perfectly.

"Give it edge and act." Clove mumbled to Marvel. "Where's my knife?" Clove yelled and Marvel shook her hand off him because she had pinned him to the wall.

"I didn't take it!"

Clove pushed him away from her, "Give it back, Marvel!" Clove pulled out her own throwing knife. "Pull out your spear." She mumbled and Marvel got the gist.

He pulled two spears off the rack and felt all eyes on him and Clove.

"Stop it!" Glimmer jumped it and pushed Clove. Real anger, not fake, burned inside Clove. They may just be acting, but that push was real. Or at least it felt like it.

Clove swung her knife at Glimmer while she threw one at Marvel and pulled four more out of her pants leg.

Cato pushed Glimmer away and pretended to protect her.

Tributes were getting antsy as all four careers were engaging in a fight.

Marvel fought against Clove, Glimmer attacked Clove but Cato protected her. Even though it was acting, both Cato and Clove felt real rage. Both district 2 tributes put their might into this fight.

Clove ducked under Marvel's spear swing and cut one of his spear's in half.

"All you had to do, Marvel," Clove yelled while she dodged a swing from his spear and grabbed the end of it and yanked it away and it clattered to the floor, he was weaponless. "All you had to do!" Clove threw a knife and it stuck Marvel's shirt to the wall.

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GIVE ME MY KNIFE!" Clove yelled so loudly every single person stopped what they were doing. Cato even got off Glimmer after pinning her down.

Clove's eyes burned with both real and fake fury, not at Marvel but at Glimmer for actually pushing her. Clove quite liked Marvel actually, he was funny and sweet.

" _Shit._ " Clove thought. " _Don't make a stupid Twilight thing with you, Cato and Marvel._ " Clove smirked at the thought.

Clove grabbed Marvel's arm and he acted like he gave up and she pulled him to the elevator, "You're coming with me." Clove whispered loudly so some people around could hear.

Cato lifted up Glimmer and put her over her shoulder and she pounded on his back, fake begging him to let go of her. Even Cato wasn't sure if she was acting or not. As soon as the four careers were out the door a massive ruckus arose from all the tributes who had witnessed, saying things like, "What just happened?" "Did that really just happen?" "How loud can that little girl get?"

Once the careers were in the elevator Clove let go of Marvel and Cato put Glimmer down. She shoved him in the wall, "Don't ever pick me up!"

"Geeze, Glimmer, chill. It's called acting." Cato smirked.

Marvel looked at Clove lovingly and she looked back at him with an involuntary smile." _Not this again, Clove._ " She thought.

" _Uh uh, he better not be looking at Clove that way._ " Cato cleared his throat and everyone in the elevator looked at him who was looking at Clove.

"Roof." Cato mumbled, and Clove pressed to roof button so they could talk in private.

It was a long silent ride to the top of the building. Once they reached the top they saw three tributes. Clove marched out and realized it was District 12, Cat-piss and Lover Boy, and some little girl from 11.

Clove cleared her throat and glared at Lover Boy, he took the hint and said, "Guys, let's go." Clove looked at the little girl as she walked out holding the older girl's hand. Clove fake gagged after they left.

"Okay, what are we all here for?" Marvel asked.

"You guys know a guy named," Clove took a while to remember what Julian called the guy, "Cinna?"

Marvel's eyes widened. "Yeah, he was weirdly asking to borrow hair gel from us."

"He was on our floor asking for hair spray…" Clove said.

"Who district stylist he?"

"I think 12's." Glimmer chimed in.

"I don't know why, but he wanted something from us." Cato said.

"But what?" Clove asked.

"I don't know." Cato replied while deep in thought.

 **Sorry for updating really fast, I have a lot to do in the next few days so I'm pretty much stocking piling if you want to call it that. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! :)**

 **#Clato4Life! See you in the next chapter! BYEEEEE**


	8. Chapter 8 Mealsy Marvel

**"I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life on you."  
I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons**

 **DISCLAIMER - All charactors and basic plots go to Suzanne Collins. Oh yeah, the hunger games belong to her too.**

"Cato!" Clove and Catos stylist, Rockie, shouted. Cato didn't budge from his bed. "Fuck off, Rockie." He mumbled.

"You'll be late to training!" Rockie said and he sprang up and went to the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and gen went to Cloves room to wake her up.

"Clove! Get up!" Rockie yelled.

"Ugh! Fuck offfffff!" Clove groaned.

"You'll be late to training!" She said and as expected, it worked on Clove too.

Soon, both tributes were gobbling down breakfast and were heading off to training. In the elevator, that and their bedrooms were the only places without cameras, Cato kissed Clove.

"Okay… What was that for?" Clove smiled and asked.

"Eh." Cato shrugged. "Just felt like it." Clove rolled her eyes and he smirked. Then, Cloves expression went cold as the elevator stopped to pick up the two district 1 tributes on the way to training.

"Heyyyy Cato!" Slut-Chick said.

"Hey Glimmer." He mumbled as Marvel walked next to Clove.

"You're looking fine today." Glimmer said and put her arm on Catos chest.

Cato nodded, "As usual."

Clove stared at the door, "Race ya?" She asked Marvel and he nodded. Once the door opened they took off, dodging other tributes and Clove touched the spear a second before Marvel.

"Damn, Clove. How fast are you?" Marvel said out of breath, and Clove smiled while panting. Tributes eyes were on them, then their gaze shifted to Glimmer all over Cato.

"Is she serious?" Clove asked Marvel and he smirked.

"Yeah, the only 'training' she did for the games was sleeping with guys." Marvel said and picked up a spear. Clove laughed and inwardly wanting to kill Glimmer. No one touches what's Cloves.

Marvel threw the spear he was holding and it hit the bullseye in a matter of a second after leaving his hand.

Marvel smirked and looked at Clove, who was picking up a spear. She twirled it around in her hands, getting the feel of it. Clove stared at the weapon before throwing it, it landed near the bullseye but the third closest rim.

"Here." Marvel grabbed another spear and put it in Clove's hand. He used his hands to guide her to the right stance. "Now throw." He said and Clove leaned into it and it landed in the bullseye but not _dead_ center. Right before the edge.

"I didn't know I could do that!" Clove laughed.

Marvel smiled, "I guess I'm just a good teacher." He said and grinned.

"Wait." Clove picked up another spear. "Like this?" Clove aimed and breathed, she threw. It hit the outer rim. "Shit."

"I guess you're depending on me with spears Clove." Marvel said and Clove scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. Finally Cato and Glimmer entered the room. Glimmer was all over Cato, but Clove didn't notice. Yet.

Marvel put another spear in Clove's hands and ran his hands along her body, showing her what stance to be in. Cato saw this and thought, " _That little bastard._ " But Glimmer pulled him out of his thoughts as she put her hand on his chest.

"Every time?" Clove asked about the position.

"Every time. Set up like this, every time." Marvel nodded and Clove took a step on threw. Bullseye. Dead center.

Clove smirked and looked around. "No way." She spotted Glimmer and Cato. Clove glared but Marvel asked her, "You okay?"

Clove scoffed. "Yeah. Just watching a whore be a whore." Marvel snickered as the two of them watched Cato maul dummies with a sword and Glimmer cheering him on. Clove rolled her eyes and threw a spear, it landed in the bullseye.

Marvel nodded his head in satisfaction and smiled at Clove who smiled back. "Will the great knife thrower, best in the land, queen of knives, duchess of spears, show a measly Marvel bow to throw a knife?" Marvel bowed to Clove and they laughed.

Clove sighed, "I guess so." They smiled and walked over to the knives. And the district 9 male was there.

"Move." Clove said. 9 rolled his eyes and kept throwing. "I said, move!" Clove pushed him away.

"Clove, calm down." Marvel whispered. She glared at him and 9 threw a punch. Clove put her arm up to block it but Marvel grabbed 9's wrist and pulled it behind his back.

Marvel leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "The more you corporate, the less painful your death will be. Maybe, it'll just be a knife to the chest, quick and fast." 9 struggled but Marvel had his grip set, "Ah, ah, ah… That's one strike, now it's to the back, next is torture. Go on. Try again and see what happens." 9 pulled away and walked off, once again joining his district partner at the survival station.

Clove smirked and Marvel grinned. Clove grabbed four knives and put two in each hand. She released one, two, three, then did a backflip as her last one also joined the others in a stacked bullseye. "Damn." Marvel said.

Clove handed him a knife. "Throw the knife." Marvel looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna show me how first?"

"No you have to base it off how you throw. Now throw." Clove watched as the knife flew and hit the leg of the dummy and bounced off. Clove smirked, "Not too bad, newbie." She said. "Okay, first of all. I don't know how, probably from your arm strength, but you had a shit ton of rotations. For a newbie like yourself, you're gonna want to change your distance. So you had about six rotations, still no idea how, so your gonna want to step back maybe a yard and a quarter." Clove pulled him backwards. "Now, line up your throw. Hold out your arm and lift it up to where your aiming. Marvel did so. "Now, pull back, and release and try to keep that position with your arm after you throw."

Marvel pulled back and threw, and it hit the bullseye. "Nice, Marvel!" He smiled at her and she grinned back, then Cato walked over.

"Hey, Cato." Clove said a bit out of breath.

He stayed silent, "I need to talk to you." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her away but she slapped his hand.

"No." Clove stared at his as his expresssion changed darked. "What if I wanna stay and train? Hmm?"

"Fine, I'll talk to you later. Just round up the Careers and we'll decline fours and offer eleven male. Then we watch." Cato stated and strutted away.

Clove spat on the ground and wiped her mouth, "Whatever." What exactly did he want to talk to her about?

She threw a knife but it landed on the closest rim to the center. Marvel looked at her in confusion. "What?" Clove mumbled.

"Is something bothering you?" Marvel asked.

"Yes." Clove mumbled and threw a continuous streak of twenty. Everyone hit the dead center of the bullseyes. Clove sighed and smiled as she went to hand to hand combat. The more she failed the harder she fought.

Later on she was fighting Marvel, doing backflips and somersaults and a bunch of weird and crazy moves and eventually pinned Marvel down. Her long hair fell into Marvel's face. He spat out her hair from his mouth and cried out, "She's choking me with her hair!"

Clove rolled her eyes while laughing and pulled him to his feet.

Then they heard a yell, it was from Cato. He had some boy pinned onto the wall by hid neck and was screaming at him about stealing his knife.

" _But Cato doesn't use a knife._ " Clove thought, " _I do._ " Cato was torn away by some peacekeepers and Clove glared at the boy. She caught Cato's glance for a second before he was completely out of sight.

Marvel looked around and saw a small girl with a knife up in a climbing net, smirking at the whole situation. But that was not Cato's knife, that was Clove's.

 **FINALLY AN UPDATE! Sorry guys, I have been struggling with a lot. My boyfriend and my ex are like best friends now, my dad has a heart disease, I was in a bus accident... yeah, just sorry y'all.**

 **Cya in the next chapter, clato for life, BYEEEEEE**


End file.
